A Dungeons and Dragons fanfic
by Gin's lil kitsune
Summary: A half-elf girl, all alone in the world. Will she learn what it takes to be a full-fledged Ranger? This is my character's background story, how she came to be on her own and became a Ranger.


**D+D fanfic**

 **Disclaimer:** So, my fiance kinda got me into the game and I decided to do a little fanfic for my character. I also apologize for being on hiatus for so long. The little plot bunnies are enjoying going on strike, only allowing me to have small ideas, but won't let me get them typed or written out.

 **Chapter 1-Where it all began**

"I'm sorry, my love. Do take care.. of yourself and our daughter." An Elven woman spoke. Her smokey gray eyes appearing sad as she looked at her human husband for one last time. And before any protests could be given, she was gone. The man whom she had loved so dearly, was forced to watch the woman he loved leave forever.

Dark brown eyes watched his wife's retreating form before turning to look at his infant daughter. With a small sigh, he finally spoke up,

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Myriani."

Five years had past since that day. Myriani's father believed she was ready to start traveling, leaving behind the small town they knew and loved. He was planning to teach her the ways of the Ranger so she wouldn't ever feel the need to stay in one place for long.

"Papa.. where will we go now..?" A five-year old Myriani asked, looking up at her father with innocent gray eyes. Looking down to meet her gaze, he sighed.

"We're heading west, Myri." He told her, "There's more to see and learn about out that way," He answered, "I want to make sure you'll be able to take care of yourself if anything were to ever happen to me as well." He added, crouching down and placed a gentle hand upon her blonde head.

Her eyes widened slightly, "But.. you won't leave me.. will you, papa..?" She asked, her tone hinting that she didn't want to be alone.

"I'm not talking about leaving you, Myri. But you will have to learn how to go out on your own one day." He explained to her. He didn't expect her to understand right away, but hopefully one day she would.

The pair had a long road to travel to reach the western area of the country they called home, catching a ride with a small caravan of merchants to the next town. Myriani's father had bought her a small cloak while they were with the merchants, telling her to always keep her hood up. He wasn't sure how the rest of the world would react to a half-elf child.

After reaching their destination, the man thanked the leader of the caravan for letting him and his daughter ride with them.

"May we meet again one day." The leader spoke, a smile on his face, "That cloak looks good on you, little one. Wear it well, little Ranger." Myriani's face was colored with a childish blush as she hid behind her father.

"Thank you again. Take care." Her father spoke before leading her away towards the town's tavern.

As he suspected, most of the people were giving them none too kind looks,

"Stay close, Myri." He told her as they reached the bar, seeing the barkeep cleaning a glass, "Excuse me. We just arrived here. Is there a place we can stay for the night?" He asked. The man behind the bar looked at the two, glowering at the small girl hiding behind her father's leg.

"We don't take half-breeds." He grumbled. Myriani's father wasn't surprised by the statement. He knew some places that were discriminatory against races cross-breeding. This town had to be one of those places.

"It's just for the night. We'll be gone by sunrise." He tried to persuade the barkeep to just let them stay the night.

"I said no half-breeds!" He shouted, pointing towards the door, "Now, get out!"

"There's no need to shout. We're leaving." Myriani's father led her outside. The small half-elf felt tears stinging her eyes as she left with her father, looking up at him, her vision blurred by the stinging tears.

"Papa..?" She whispered, getting his attention. He stopped short when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Myri.. it's not your fault. People can be like that. That's why I told you to keep your hood up. When ever you're around people, keep your hood up." He explained to her, wiping the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. He watched as she gave a small nod, sniffling a bit.

"Ready to go?" He asked, watching her nod again. It wasn't long before they were off again, heading towards another town, hopefully the next one would be more welcoming than the one they had just left.

\- –

Two years had past and they were only half way across the country side. Myri was now a curious, yet helpful little seven-year old. She was currently watching as her father made her a small bow to call her very own.. at least one to practice with until he could get her her own bow and quiver of arrows when she got old enough.

"Papa, are you going to teach me how to hunt?" She asked, noticing how he looked up from his work.

"I am. Try being the key word." He smiled at her, getting a small laugh out of her.

"I'll be good, Papa. I'll make you proud." Myri chirped happily. As soon as her father had finished with her bow, he handed it to her to see if it was a good fit for her. All was going well so far before something caught his attention in the woods surrounding them.

Getting to his feet, his bow at the ready with an arrow. The alert look on his face caught Myriani's attention and the noise made her look around as well, "Papa..?" She looked up him, wondering what was causing her father to be on edge.

"Stay behind me, Myri." He told her, watching as a bear came into view, "Slowly.. get the deer meat we got from my bag." He instructed her as he carefully placed his bow and arrow on the ground. The small girl did as she was told, making sure not to make eye contact with the large creature, and placed the largest piece of meat she could find into her father's hand.

She watched as her father carefully walked over to the mammal, holding out the piece of meat, keeping an eye on the large bear. The creature sniffed at the Ranger's hand before taking the meat before eating. Something surprising happened, it lowered it's head, allowing the man to carefully pet it's huge head.

"Good bear. On your way now." He told the creature in front of him. The bear did as he said and turned away and walked off, "And that, Myri, is called Animal Handling." He explained to her, smiling down at her.

"When will you teach me that skill, papa?" Myriani asked, her eyes wide with awe, causing her father to chuckle.

"One day when you're a bit bigger and when I'm sure the creature like that won't gobble you up." He picked her up quickly, causing her to squeak loudly and begin laughing from his father's antics. He soon set her back down, "Now.. a bear's the least of our worries out here." He said, looking around before getting camp set up for the night.

Hours had passed and midday turned into dusk. Myriani's father regaled her with stories of heroes that risked their lives to fight dragons by the fire. The awe in her eyes grew as each story had a braver hero or adventurer than the last.

"Is that why you became a Ranger, papa? Because of the stories?" Myriani asked, looking up at him. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, not really. The job was a family thing. My parents were a Ranger and a Cleric, I decided to follow in my father's footsteps. I wanted to make him proud to have me as his son." He told her.

"If you're a Ranger.. what was mama?" She asked quietly, catching her father off guard by the question.

"Your mother.." He was quiet for a moment, "She was a Fighter." A smile formed on his rugged face, "She was fearless in battle and protective of those she had by her side."

"Why.. did mama leave..?" These questions were getting hard to answer.. he didn't even have the answers to the one that was just asked.

"I.. I don't know, Myri. When you were just a baby, she received a letter. And before I knew it, she was gone." He gave a sad smile as he looked at the flames, "If I knew the reason she left, I would tell you, Myri, but I don't know." He continued, finally looking at her. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her snowy blonde locks.

The small girl looked up at him, wondering why her mother had left them and even if she was still alive or not. The man then looked up, seeing it was getting pretty late.

"And that's where we'll end for tonight. It's time for bed." He told her, getting her tucked into her sleeping bag,

"Papa?"

"Yes, Myri?"

"What was mama's name?"

"Her name?" He repeated, "Her name was Mialee." He finally answered after a moment, "Sleep well, Myri." He said, kissing her forehead and watched over her until he himself fell asleep.

– -

It was early the next morning when Myriani's father awoke and was getting everything ready before he woke Myriani. The small girl was easy to rouse awake, getting her to eat a quick breakfast of dried meat and some berries.

Getting the rest of their things packed up before they started on their way again, making their way west. It would be a better experience to make the trip on foot, hopefully they'd come across a town that would welcome them for a short time.

"Papa? When will we know that we've reached the west?" Myriani asked after some time had gone by.

"When we reached the coast line." He answered, "From there, we'll get on a boat, and go even further." He told her.

"Why are we going so far?" She asked, managing to keep up with his long stride.

"There are many things in this world that you haven't seen for yourself yet. I'm going to take you there to see them all." He told her. And with that, they continued on, heading towards their destination.

 **Kitsune:** And that was the first chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed. Don't forget to read and review. No flames please. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
